


Prompt 44 - Ripley and Hicks

by Tujima



Series: My Drabble Collection [5]
Category: Alien Series
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 11:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14617016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tujima/pseuds/Tujima
Summary: There's not many places to slip a drabble in with a movie like Aliens, but I did my best during a "quiet" moment.





	Prompt 44 - Ripley and Hicks

# ~*~*~*~*~*~

 **Pairing:** Ripley and Hicks (Aliens)

 **Prompt:** 44; “If you die, I'm gonna kill you.”

# ~*~*~*~*~*~

Everything hurt.

To say otherwise would’ve been a fucking lie.

Her feet hurt. Her legs hurt. Her face hurt. Her skin hurt.

Hell, even her hair hurt.

She laid there for a few extra seconds, trying to regain her breath as she listened to the sudden silence of the landing bay around her. After all that she’d been through, the fighting, the death, all that…noise…it was just suddenly so quiet. _I’m getting too old for this shit_ , Ripley thought, looking over at the buttons on the panel, wondering in the back of her mind if that damned queen was going to somehow magic her way back through the airlock doors – she honestly wouldn’t have been surprised, if you wanted to know the truth.

With a sigh, she rolled over and limped over to Newt and Bishop, picking up the young girl and holding her close as her eyes scanned the android where he was leaking vital fluids all over the deck.

Sorry – _artificial person_ , not android.

“Not bad for a human,” he gurgled with a small grin.

It took a few seconds, but Ripley returned the grin with a small one of her own before nestling her face in Newt’s hair, squeezing the girl tighter, taking in the smell of dirt, blood, and sweat – the smell of a person that was alive. Finally some good that’d come from this damned planet.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

It took a few trips to make sure that everything was in place, but Ripley finally had Bishop wrapped up securely in a stasis pod, well, as securely as you could make a torso. She then went over to Hicks, lifting his unconscious form and laying him in his own bed as carefully as she could. Once he was settled and set up with all the medical wiring in place, she sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at him, taking in his wounds. Acid blood burns across his face, chest, and arms, various cuts and abrasions from his time in the settlement, dirt covering any surface that wasn’t covered in bandages. Just staring at him brought to mind their various encounters since they’d been there – short as they’d been, there had definitely been _something_ that was sparking between them, and she was definitely in the mood to find out if she could get that spark to catch. Leaning down over his form, she quickly flicked a look over to Newt, who was puttering around with her own stasis pod, then returned her attention to Hicks.

“You listen here, mister – we were here doing things I didn’t want to do. I wanted to nuke this place to hell and back, remember? But we didn’t. We came down and did what we could and nearly got ourselves killed in the process. We killed – _I_ took out the queen and the nest – and was able to get you, Bishop, and Newt out of here in one piece…mostly one piece, sorry Bishop,” she murmured, nodding her head to the android in the nearby pod.

“But you better hear me Hicks – we’re going to continue this conversation, and those we’ve had before, when we wake up. If we wake up and if you’ve died, I’m going to kill you – and you’ve seen what I can do with that little bit of training you gave me, soldier,” she added, trying to be gruff and badass through the exhaustion and pain. Sighing, she leaned over and laid a gentle kiss on Hick’s bandaged face before setting his pod up to close and turning to get Newt settled.

She didn’t see the small grin that tugged at Hicks’s lips as the pod closed slowly over his still form.

“Yes ma’am.”


End file.
